Why, Mommy?
by xRainyx
Summary: We know that Percy was very lucky to find that he was a halfblood and not have been tracked down. But what about the younger halfbloods, who were caught at a very young age? These are a poems about young children who were killed, and what they have to say
1. Elizabeth, age four

**A/N- Okay, this is a free verse poem about a _very _young halfblood who, unfortunatly was caught and killed by a monster. This is her message to her mother, and the confusion that she had at a very young age. R&R!**

Mommy! Why is the world so harsh?

Is this my fate? My destiny?

I was only at the Daycare, playing with friends

But then I had to go potty

So I ran to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, I saw our teacher,

except she didn't look like our teacher

she looked like a monster.

She had beady eyes, and a long tounge, like a snake.

Her skin wasn't skin, it was all green and slimy.

She grabbed my arm and said my name.

But she didn't call me "Lizzie" like she always does

she called me Elizabeth.

It was scary.

I tried to yell for help, but she just pushed me into a stall.

She said she wanted me dead.

She said something about a God names Hermes...

Who's that, Mommy?

She also said something about "Demigods."

Mommy, whats a Demigod?

Anyways, she killed me there, in that stall. It all ended.

She didn't sound sad, she sounded sort of happy,

but at the same time, scared...

Why, Mommy?

Why did the teacher I loved turn into a scary monster and want me dead?

Why?

I have more questions to...

Why didn't I ever have a Daddy?

You said he left us...

why did he leave us?

Were we bad?

I was only four years old,

my birthday was very soon...

Mommy, I wanted a big birthday cake, and lots of friends...

I espacially wanted Marco to be there.

Why did we never meet Marco's Mommy and Daddy?

Come to think of it, he is always around...

But Mommy, why does this world have to be bad?

Why does it have to have scary monsters...

And no Daddy's?

Whats the Underworld?

I'm in it right now...

I want to see you,

but your not here...

Mommy, whats a halfblood?

I have alot of questions

but I have to go...

you only get one message...

the people said I had an advantage...

since I was daughter of Hermes...

Mommy, what does that mean?


	2. Leroy, age six

**A/N- Okay! Back by popular demand, (wow, you guys review quick) another poem about yet another young halfblood. It's a boy this time, talking to his mother. And how he was killed by a loving family member. R&R!! **

Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday to Leroy, happy birthday to you.

I remember...

those were the last words I ever heard...

As I reached over to blow out my six candles on my birthday cake, something went wrong.

You know Aunt Sheila right?

Well, she wasn't Aunt Sheila.

She was a monster.

Aunt Sheila reminded me of a monkey,

only a really scary monkey...

She had big teeth and horns on her head...

and really bad breath...

So when you left to get something to cut the cake, she got me

and took a huge sharp claw, and well...ended it.

Why did nobody notice?

Why did nobody care?

Couldn't they see that Aunt Sheila was a big hairy monster?

But what I'm really confused about...

is what she said.

She said something about Ares...

Who's Ares?

Why was I born without a daddy?

Everyone I know has a daddy, what happened to mine?

I miss you, and I really wish you were here.

Aunt Sheila is a bad person.

Call the police...

To come and arrest her.

Call Jerry...

and tell him I can't play on Saturday.

Call Grandma...

and tell her I'm sorry.

Call the news people...

So they know.

Call the Underworld...

to set me free.

**A/N- This one was a little shorter. I might write more...I have a few other stories I have to update. Thank you to all that reviewed! **


	3. Adam, age five

**A/N- Okay, this is a poem abut a young boy, named Adam who was killed by school bullies...very sad! Read if you must!**

If two plus two equals four,

and four minus two equals two

and a mommy plus a daddy equal a child.

but...how can a mommy minus a daddy equal a child?

I don't get it...

We learned "take aways" in kindergarten today.

Some kids had trouble with them...

I didn't.

But I also had another problem today...

Mommy, I won't be getting off the bus after school today

I will never get off.

Remember the bullies, mommy?

Remember how I told you they were way too big to be in third grade?

Remember how you never believed me?

Well, they hurt me today,

they hurt me bad.

after I got out of class, Mrs. Grouse walked us out of the room

I was in the middle of alot of kids

then I saw them

they had big hands and feet

they grabbed me..

they said, "Adam...we got you!"

Then I went blank...

I couldn't see a thing...

Before I knew it, I was in the middle of a bunch of people

they looked sad...

I asked some guy what was going on...

he just motioned me to a long line of weird looking people

and told me to wait in line for my turn

But I didn't know what I was waiting for...

So I started to cry...

but it was weird...

I couldn't cry...so I thought about you...

I thought about Grandma, and Grandpa, and my best friend, Nevil.

I miss Nevil...

he always seemed older than me. I don't know why...

Well, I'm here now...

floating among the others...

I hope to never see you soon...

even thought that's what I desperately want...


	4. Andrea, age one

**A/N- This is probably one of the more heart-rending poems, in my opinion. Very sad...be for warned. This one is from a little infant girl trying to reach out to her mother. **

Laying there...

asleep.

Asleep in my crib.

Peaceful.

Quiet.

Nobody around except me and my stuffed bear.

Thinking.

Thinking about my day.

Mom, I recognize your voice.

I recognize your touch.

I recognize your love.

I lay there in my crib-

silently asleep.

My pink walls and frilly decor surrounding me.

I can hear the creak of my pink rocking chair,

I can see the big purple "A" on the wall, for Andrea.

I can hear the door creak open.

Mommy, is that you?

Wait, it can't be you.

Your footsteps aren't that loud.

Who is it?

Mommy, I'm scared.

This person just put his hand on my crib.

Wait, Mommy

That isn't a hand.

I-I don't know what it is.

It-it looks like my stuffed bear's paw...

only bigger.

Mommy! Mommy!

It has big yellow eyes!

And alot of hair!

Can't you hear me crying?

Don't you know I'm awake!

Mommy, come save me!

Mommy! Mommy! It's claw is coming at me!

Mommy, where are you!

You should be here!

Mommy! It's looking at me!

The claw is going down...down...

done.

--

_R.I.P._

_Andrea Kristoff_

_2007-2008_

_"SIDS took her life, let her rest in peace." _


	5. Cody, age eight

**A/N- Another chapter! Yay! Another sad one...read if you must... **

Hey Mom, it's me, Cody.

Yeah, I've got quite a story to tell you.

You'll never believe what happened to me today.

Well, yeah, I went to school and whatnot.

We had a test that day.

I think I failed it, though.

It was about a bunch of greek gods.

Who cares that Zeus was married to Hera

or that Hades is the god of the dead.

All I could think about was what would happen tonight.

You know what I mean.

Halloween.

I thought of my empty bag at home,

knowing that it would soon be overflowed with candy

mostly candy wrappers if you know what I mean.

I thought of all of our neighbors handing out free candy

with big smiles on their faces.

I also thought of my costume.

You know how you finally let me get a mask

that looked like it was dripping in blood?

Well, I couldn't wait to show my friends.

They would be so scared.

And my black cape.

It made me feel like Dracula when I tried it one.

Plus my fake ax made to look like it was all bloody.

I sat at my desk, pretending my pencil was the ax.

But the teacher told me to calm down.

She asked me if I had taken my pills.

Why do I have to take pills anyways?

When I got home, I was even more excited

than I was on my eighth birthday.

I dashed up to my room,

and came back down, fully dressed in my

costume.

You said it was too early.

But I wanted to go trick-or-treating.

I had plans to go off on my own with my friends

Tyler and Jeremy.

We even made a map of where we would go.

Tyler and Jeremy moved in last month.

They are really brave.

They wanted to go to the darkest part of the subdivision.

I was kind of scared.

But we went anyways.

My bag wasn't even half full

and they wanted to go into an alley.

So we went.

And that's when my story gets good.

Jeremy's eyes turned green.

So did Tyler's.

They were glowing.

It was scary.

Jeremy pounced on me like a tiger

I fell down.

I know it was a joke.

I mean, they are my friends.

Why would they hurt me?

Anyways, I blacked out.

Something hurt.

My head

my legs

my arms

they all hurt.

I was numb.

I woke up in a field

a lot of weird looking people were there.

Just walking around.

Some were just sitting there.

Some weren't moving.

I knew I was dreaming,

right Mom?

I had to be dreaming.

I knew I would wake up soon.

and that it was all a joke.

But...I couldn't wake up.

Or fall asleep.

What was this place?

Is this a dream?

--


	6. Josie, age nine

**A/N- Okay, this was really hard to write...I don't hink I mentioned this in the poem, but this girl is like nine years old...so, read and review...this one is really sad...**

Who do I have...

to take care of me?

Who do I have...

to love me...

I'm not talking to my mom...

or my dad...

I hate them both...

They hate me...

It is dark and cold here...

Just like my house.

My own personal torture.

They, my...

_my parents_

they hit me

a lot.

Sometimes, they hit really hard...

My...mother...

she used to drink and drive...

then she lost her husband...

but she still had me...

but she didn't want me.

Then she married another guy...

a really big guy...

and then I came...

they hit me...and kept on it...

My...father...hit me the hardest...

after a while...

then, that one night...

my...mother...

she left us...

she left me with this monster

she left me with this dark soul

for a while,

I didn't know where to run...

school was my only haven.

I was dressed in rags...

every day, I had a new bruise...

a new scar.

every day at school,

I would just stare at my nametag...

it read _"Josie__" _in my teacher's neat handwriting...

atleast she had taken the time to write my name...

the monster never really said my name...

one night...

the last night...

the...father...I had...kept hitting me...

his eyes glowed, and his fingers turned to claws

long black claws...

he looked like a big scary dog...

only scarier...

and it kept hurting me...

then...

something happened...

the pain stopped...

the darkness got darker...

the fear and the sadness

turned to anger...

the anger turned to hate...

it felt good...

it felt better...

I felt alive

again...

I realized

as I drifted along...

I had a job to do...


	7. Mario, age seven

**A/N- Okay, I will admit this was REALLY hard to write. (almost had ME in tears.) To understand it, you may need to brush up on what was going on like 9 months ago...(Im not all that positive on dates.) So, read if you must, and if anything, review. **

Please don't tell me

what you can't tell me.

Please don't show me

what you can't show me.

I don't like secrets

I guess you can tell.

My name is Mario

age seven.

Son of Margaret

and son of Warren.

I think.

Do you watch the news?

Do you read the paper?

Have you heard...

about the compounds?

You know...

about polygamy.

Yeah.

I lived on one of those compounds.

I lived with my eight brothers and sisters.

Sue Jane, she's fourteen.

She was supposed to get married

but then they came.

The people from the outside world came

with flashing lights

and alien things called cameras

and vehicles...

that moved on wheels.

They came and took all the children away.

And they locked up Warren.

But you might ask...

where was I?

I was watching all this mayhem

but I wasn't there.

A few days before the strange people came,

a man named Dominick told me to go behind the house

so I did.

I waited.

Then, he came...

but he wasn't normal...

he was...

a monster.

With big horns on his head...

he looked like a ram...

but scarier.

He glared at me...

I tried to run...

to hide...

but I couldn't.

He had me cornered.

I was scared.

I was praying to myself

praying to God

hoping...

just hoping...

that it would end smoothly.

but it didn't.

The ram crashed me into the wall

and I blacked out.

Now, I am here.

Standing before these judges.

Standing before my fate.

Please don't tell me

what you can't tell me

Please don't show me

what you can't show me

I pleaded...

for mercy.


	8. Melissa, age three

**A/N- Another sad poem...please read. I have a poll on my homepage. Please vote-I need input. Thanx! R&R! (Reviews make me happy!) XD! I also need ideas on how to end this story. (Not that I plan on ending it soon, but it has to close at some point, right?) **

Mama...

Where are you?

I can't seem to find you

I am lost

I am looking for people

to help me

you know...

the police,

or the people in the orange vests.

the ones you tell me to go to

if I get lost.

I can't find them.

I can't seem to find

the smiling people either

the friendly ones

in the mall.

a bunch of weird people are here

they look mean

they look

as if

they are nothing

they smell yucky

to.

Mama!

Where are you?

You are not here!

This isn't like the mall

where you are only one aisle over

this is spooky

because I can't see you.

I can imagine you

calling my name

"Melissa! Where did you go!"

But you are not here.

I was at dance lessons.

you were at the coffee shop

just around the corner.

Ms. Van

our ballet teacher

waved goodbye to all the other

three year olds

but she said you were not here.

So, she took me

back to the dance room .

Mama-

she looked like a fairy

a scary fairy.

with big sharp teeth.

and pointy toes.

I looked her in the eye

she looked at me

I screamed.

Mama!

Mama!

Mama!

Mama!

You were no where to be seen.

No where

and then I ended up here

in this place

with the yucky people

I don't know

If I can love you anymore.

In this loveless place

where you have no choice

but to walk

to crawl

to sit

to stay

to wait

for nothing

for no one

to wish

for peace

for happiness

for love 


	9. Adelle, age ten

**A/N- Okay, this another sad one coming from a ten year old girl. This one isn't so much focused on how the little girl died, but what she is saying to her mom. Very touching, I will say. While reading, I suggest listening to the song mentioned in the story. You'll see what I mean. **

I have a dream

A song to sing

To help me cope

with anything

Remember that song

We used to sing it

over and over

until the next day

and then we'd sing it again

If you see the wonders

of a fairytale

you can change the future

even if you fail.

Right now, it feels like a fairytale

It feels like I'm the princess

waiting for a prince to come and save me

You always told me

that I looked like a princess

You would say

"Adelle, you are my little princess"

I believed it.

But...where is my prince?

Where is my knight in shining armor?

I can't seem to find him...

I believe in angels...

something good in everything I see

I belive in angels

When I know the time is right for me

I'll cross the stream

I have a dream.

Sometimes, I can still hear that song.

In my head

then, I start to sing,

but nothing comes out.

Then I cry.

I cry for love from you

I can picture your face, Mommy,

but I can't seem to get to it.

Whenever I start to cry,

I think about that song.

I have a dream, a fantasy

To help me through reality

Is this reality?

All I see is gray faces

dark souls...

Ironic, isn't it?

I have a dream...

but here, I can't dream.

Can't even sleep.

How did I get here?

I remember...

I faintly remember...

that person.

All I was doing

was looking in a toy store window

next thing I know,

three people

have ganged up on me.

I will admit,

I was scared.

Next thing I knew, I felt pain

then I ended up here.

And my destination makes it worth the while

Pushing through the darkness still another mile

Where are you?

Where am I?

I believe in angels

Something good in everything I see

I believe in angels

When I know the time is right for me

I'll cross the stream -

I have a dream

I'll cross the stream...

I have a dream


	10. We are the Innocent

My name is Elizabeth

And I have a voice.

I know what happened

I know it wasn't fair.

Life

it's not fair

at least

that was what I was told.

--

My name is Leroy

And I have a voice

I have a hurting heart

I have wants

and needs

but mostly wants

What do I want

That is so strong

that it's actually a need?

--

My name is Adam

And I have a voice

In this life-

take-aways seem common

To take away a heart

To take away a soul

give it to the gods

to Hephaestus

my blood.

Just took it away

--

My name is Andrea

And I have a voice

I may be young

Too young

but yet I am very old

Younger in body

older in soul

fear cannot be changed

memories stay the same

Some memories

the worst memories

are ones that happen too soon

Daughter of light

Daughter of sun

Daughter of Apollo

--

My name is Cody

And I have a voice

Did you know

Well, you probably do.

That Dionysus is the wine god?

I think

I got that question wrong

on the test

Turns out

that Dionysus

is my dad.

--

My name is Josie

and I have a voice

I think.

It's dark in my life

but here it is darker.

Daughter of darkness

Daughter of Atlas

A titan.

I am dark

unwanted

empty

why

why me?

--

My name is Mario

And I have a voice

I know

What is wrong is wrong

and what is right

is right.

I know the querks of life

Even thought I don't have to deal

with them anymore.

Ares

god of strength.

Seems as if

I am completely opposite of that

but still...

--

My name is Melissa

And I have a voice

I want to be loved

To be nurtured

and cared for

but I can't

I can't get out of here.

Nobody can.

I am trapped.

Hermes- my father

He did this

I know he did

It's all his fault.

--

My name is Adelle

And I have a voice

I have a dream

but sometimes

dreams don't come true

Songs are just words

put into tune

I can't dream here

but I still have hopes

hopes for me

hopes for my family

hopes for others, too.

Apollo

my father

the one in the clouds

my dreams venture with him

and the big clue sky

I feel

up there

I feel the wind

rushing through my hair

yes

dreams to exist

in my world, at least.

--

We are the innocent

and we have a voice

We had the power

but we had no choice.

Our world tumbled down on us

and we know why

but so simply.

We have questions

We need answers.

We all have different questions

that need to be asked

but there is one question

we all share

we all want answered

that question-

that vital answer

is this

our question is this.

"Why, Mommy?"

**A/N- Okay, the reason I didn't do an age two is because it would be too much like Andrea's story. This may be the last chapter, but I am still writing more fics. I have a poll on my profile page, please check it out. So please, thanx for reading and REVIEW! **


	11. Caylee Anthony,

My mom is a monster

I thought I loved her

I thought I was supposed to love her

I thought I could trust her.

My name is Caylee

Caylee Anthony

I am no longer living

For my mother did this to me

I thought I could trust police

I thought I could trust them to find me

It took them four times

FOUR TIMES

To convince them where I was

I am a lonely soul

Parentage- Olympian

Parentage- Unknown

I could go nowhere without my dolly

She was the last thing I saw

sitting in my car-seat

Did Mommy not want me?

Was I bad?

What does Grandma think?

Does she miss me?

Why did she not come and save me?

All I know is this

I am here

My mommy is bad

I see people mourning me

I don't know who they are

Why isn't Mommy sad?

She should be sad.

People around the world

are sad for me

people around the world

want me back

But

but I can't come back.

I can't.

But I want to.

Not to please my mommy,

but to stop all these people

from being sad

for what my mommy

has done.

I am Caylee

The one who rests in peace

Caylee Anthony

**A/N- NO OFFENSIVENESS INTENDED! Okay, I know this has nothing to do with PJO, but something had to be done to respect this little girl. R.I.P. Caylee! You are a little angel, and your mom is a sick and twisted person that should rot in the Underworld! God bless! **

**On a lighter subject, I have my own official website! *throws confetti* Go to my profile to get the link. A lot of things are there, including pictures of all the young halfbloods mentioned in this story. Plz check it out! **

**-Rainy **


	12. A Change We Need?

I am the little boy

Who watched the television

I was the little boy

who supported the different

I anticipated the moment

That America

would have the first

African-American president

I _was_

I exclaimed my opinion

but others didn't agree with me

Some older kids

They called themselves

"Hard-core Republicans"

I didn't know what that meant

So I supported oppositely

Rooting for Obama

Rooting for a change

A change we need

Why are some people

so offended?

Why are some people

so dumb?

WE ARE AMERICA

Land of the free

But...why?

In the schoolyard...

After school...

They came up to me.

They asked me who I was

I stated,

"I am Harry."

They asked who I was for

I said

"Barack Obama"

I don't know what upset them.

I didn't have dark skin

like Obama

I had pale skin

like they did

But they didn't believe me.

They ganged up on me,

Their eyes changed color

They grew fur

They called me names

"Halfblood"

"Demigod"

"Racist"

I didn't see anything after that

I felt pain

Now I know

What I've become

I am proud

of what America has come to

Or am I?

Why do people have to be so cruel?

I was only stating my opinion

What did this?

What made this happen?

A president is supposed to

protect us

Make us strong

safe

free

Why?

**A/N- Okay, before I start this authors note, let me just say I had NO intention of offending ANYONE or taking sides. If I for some reason offended you, feel free to PM me about that. **

**Anyways, if you wanna start a "Copy and Paste this into your profile if your against racism" and attach this free-verse to it, go right ahead. I sure will. **

**Jeese, depressing right? Well, that's my inauguration day fic. Not so happy. I might to a Oneshot for it, but I'm not promising much. AS to this story, I'll just be adding random chapters here and there. Who knows when I'll end it. If I keep getting responses, I keep posting chapters. (100 reviews please? :D) **

**-Rainy**


	13. Like in the Skittles Commercial

**A/N- Regarding last chapter, that was in NO way Pro Obama or Against Obama, atleast that's not what I meant for it to be. Nor did I mean for it to offend anyone. In other news...here's my St. Patrick's Day Eve chapter. (Or St. Patrick's Day chapter) I tried to refrain from using the word "leprechaun" too much. I can't spell that word to save my life. **

Green little clovers

Lucky gold coins

A huge pot of gold

At the end of the rainbow

I made a promise

A vow

I think

That Someday

Someday soon

I would find that pot of gold

I would bee visited

by the one

our second grade class calls

A leprechaun

A little friendly man

dressed in green

With a funny top hat

and orange hair

He would lead me

Lead me to that pot of gold

That I had been

Fantasizing about

But...

But he didn't

That pot of gold

The beautiful rainbow

was never there.

I fell asleep

On St. Patrick's day eve

Hoping...

Wishing...

Dreaming...

For that rainbow

A bright one

Like the ones

Shown in the Skittles

Commercial

But...

I woke up

Up from my dream

and into

a living nightmare

It was dark

In my room

All I could see was

A small shadow

Of a man

A little green one

With a funny top hat

And orange side-burns

He said

"Follow me, I will take you to your pot of gold."

He said it like

He had read my mind.

I followed him

Because

I knew in my heart

That a pot of gold was out there

Somewhere

Just waiting for me

I followed him

To the back of my house

He looked funny

As he walked

into a dark corner

I remember

wondering...

"Where is that rainbow?

Where is my pot of gold?"

I never found it

I never saw my rainbow

Like the one in the Skittles Commercial

Or my shiny pot of gold

I never saw

Mommy's face again

For all I have to remember

Is that face

That Glare

That sly grin

That looked so mean

on a man

dressed in green

with a funny top-hat

I can remember

His friends

His group

of other men

In funny top-hats

They didn't like me

I know they didn't

They looked at me

Like I wasn't

supposed to be there

Like I wasn't...

Wanted.

Loved.

Cared For.

Needed.

Like I didn't need

that pot of gold

or that rainbow

Like in the Skittles commercial

And I was killed

Right there

Alone

With the little men

In the funny top hats

and the orange hair.

I realized...

After the pain...

That

Never would I see...

Another green clover

With four lucky leaves

Never would I see...

Mommy

Aunty

Gramma

Bobby

Never would I see...

The pot of gold

Waiting for me

Under the Rainbow

Like

In the Skittles commercial


	14. Bianca Revelus

**A/N- This is very much a true story. As sad as it is... I found out about it today online. It's about...well, it's better explained in the poem. I just felt so bad for this little girl and I cringed at how this reminded me of an actual young halfblood death. It just happened earlier today. My deepest condolences to the family...**

Only five years...

five years to live...

I've heard a lot of stories

about princesses

and happily ever afters...

And I wonder...

did I have a

happily ever after?

_ever after...._

My fifth birthday

A day I had been

waiting for

wanting for

I would be going to school

With older brother

Kerby

and my older sister...

Samantha

And my other older sister...

Sarafina

Who is

a little more

my age

kind of.

But...

The one

I thought I could

trust

The one

Who had been there

The first five years

betrayed me

atleast

I think he did

My fifth birthday

I couldn't wait...

But then I heard

The screams...

Of my older sister

Samantha

they were loud

scary

screams

Then

Samantha

her screams stopped

and I heard my brother

he had loud footsteps

Sarafina

called 911

Mommy was at work

At the hospital

I never knew a daddy...

He was never there.

It was always just Kerby

He was like a daddy

Granny

was washing clothes

downstairs

When Kerby

trapped me

Me

Bianca Revelus

In a room

With a knife

He held it tightly

He was a monster

Blaring eyes

dark grin

He got me

In his clutch

and ended it

at the neck

Right after the police man

came in

to rescue me

But...

He was too late

I was already gone

To be with Daddy

In the skies

_"As the officer entered the door, he (Revelus) decapitated five-year-old Bianca in front of him," said Wells. "He actually walked into a killing field. He walked into such carnage, as far as the atrocity of it, I've never seen it."_

_-GLEN JOHNSON, __AP_

**A/N- Okay, I know you smart people already know this, but I swear I am going to get this question atleast once. _NO THIS IS NOT BIANCA DI ANGELO!!!!!!! _**

**Now that I got that out of the way, I posted a link on my profile of the actual story about this little girl and her older sister's death if any of you want to check it out. Anyways, as always, review! **


	15. Helpless

My name is Briant

I am only three

My eyes were _never _swollen

For I can see

I can see light

At the end of this tunnel

Of life and death

for which I have faced.

I feel older

Mommy... she could do nothing

Neither could my siblings

They were helpless

And so was I

The two men

The two monsters

Tied up Mommy

and my siblings

But took me.

They said

They said they would kill me

They didn't look very nice

Not nice at all

They snatched me away

Leaving Mommy and the others

Tied up

Helpless

So was I

Helpless

For the rest of the two weeks

They were horrible

scary

I felt helpless

The monsters

They cut off my hair

All of it.

They took me to a place

Where I didn't know where I was

It was scary

They had made the threats

But alas...

I was still helpless in my own mind

Two weeks

For two weeks.

But...

They didn't kill me

They abandoned me

Helpless on the streets

I had no idea

where I was

where Mommy was

where the monsters were

The monsters...

I walked the streets

Alone

All alone

Helpless

But...

I am no longer

alone

I am no longer

helpless

For as you read

As you look upon these words

I am breathing

I am walking

I am alive

My childhood

it lives

Like a legacy it never had to be

I am no longer helpless

I was found

and returned.

To Mommy

Now...

Things have changed.

Times have moved.

Mommy is sad, but happy

I am carefree

not helpless

I am under the care

Of people

who love me

Who are not monsters

Yes, the gods are among us

Yes, they help us.

Where is Daddy?

I don't really know.

Where ever he is...

I felt like he helped me

Helped me

When I was so helpless

Although I could not see him

I could not speak his name

I knew for a fact

He was there. '

He lived

Just as I do today.

_"I've been doing this for 30 years. I'm not saying it doesn't happen ... but the odds of finding him safe and alive — the odds of finding him alive — went down every day,"_

- _Rod Hoops, San Bernardino County Sheriff_

**A/N- This was a story that truly touched my heart, honestly and I'm not trying to get overly sappy here. I was worried so much when I heard about this little boy, and I was ecstatic when he was found safe. **

**Okay, this may or may not be the last chapter. It'd kind of pending. I don't know, you tell me. Should I keep on writing these poems? I like stories with happy endings, so that's part of the reason why I might end it. **

**Anyways, hope you liked it! **

**~Rainy **


End file.
